plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fume-shroom
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Fume-shroom (PvZ: GW). :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Fume-shroom (PvZH). :Not to be confused with Perfume-shroom. Fume-shroom is a plant present in both main ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. It is capable of spraying purple fume clouds that damage all zombies in its area of effect regardless of obstruction, zombie density or attempts at shielding from damage, except Zombie Gravestones and Glitter Zombie's rainbow trail. However, Fume-shrooms suffers from limited range, as well as the fact that it is a nocturnal plant in Plants vs. Zombies, requiring Coffee Bean to be able to function normally in Day, Pool and Roof levels. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Fume-shroom is unlocked after completing Level 2-2. It has the same fire rate as Peashooter, has an effective range of four tiles (or five tiles on the iOS version) and deals one normal damage shot worth of damage to each enemy per attack. Fume-shroom can be upgraded to the Gloom-shroom, provided that the required seed packet has been purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $7,500. Fume-shroom's spore cloud is not affected by the slope on Roof levels, and by extension High Gravity's gravity effect. In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist mini-games, it acts as Puff-shroom's upgrade which requires 500 sun. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Fume-shroom is unlocked after completing Dark Ages - Night 4. It has received a significant amount of changes compared to the first games: It attacks every two seconds, dealing two damage to every zombie for each attack. Its effective range has also been raised to 4.5 tiles, and it can now be used in other worlds without any penalty, due to the absence of the sleeping mechanic and Coffee Bean. Audio Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Fume-shroom Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that can pass through screen doors. Damage: normal, penetrates screen doors Range: all zombies in the fume cloud Sleeps during the day "I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery," says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Cost: 75 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal AREA: 1x4 RECHARGE: Fast Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that damage all zombies in an area "I think of myself as a pretty confident shroom and an all-around fungi," says Fume-shroom. "But sometimes, when I'm eating Plant Food, I hear them chuckling. I hear them calling me 'Balloon-shroom'. I don't think they know how much that hurts." Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *'Gloom-shroom': It can only attack zombies in a 3x3 area around itself, but retains the area-of-effect nature and shoots four fumes at once. It can be purchased before playing Level 4-5 and costs $7,500 coins to unlock, and 150 sun to upgrade. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect Fume-shroom will expand as if it is gathering air, before unleashing a large amount of fumes that push zombies back from its starting position. The fume burst deals a total of 75 normal damage shots over 3 seconds. Costumed Fume-shroom sucks all zombies in 3x2 area in front of it and then does its normal Plant Food effect. Level upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Sunder Fierce Spray: Fume-shroom hits all enemies in its lane with poison and sunder effect; requires Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Fume-shroom stands out as one of the few plants in the game with an area-of-effect attack. At first look, this means that Fume-shroom will be an excellent counter against Screen Door Zombies or Ladder Zombies, who can otherwise block straight shooting projectiles with their shield of choice, as well as Dancing Zombie, who will attempt to summon Backup Dancers for cover. However, Fume-shroom's true value lies in its ability to target an infinite amount of enemies with each attack - a single Fume-shroom means that no basic Zombie or Imp can get past the defense line, and two Fume-shroom can permanently defend the player from Conehead Zombies. Due to the limited range, Fume-shroom should be placed on the front line in order to make full use of its attack, ideally from the fifth column onwards. Pumpkin can be used to protect Fume-shroom while not limiting its range like other defensive plants. Fume-shroom is particularly useful in Survival: Endless, as its power is not affected by the ever increasing amount of incoming enemies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Fume-shroom fills in the middle ground between Snapdragon and Laser Bean: Its effective range, while greater than Snapdragon's, is not infinite like Laser Beans. A Fume-shroom deals more damage per second than a Laser Bean and as much damage as a Snapdragon, but does not enjoy Snapdragon's attack stacking capability and therefore will do less damage per second when planted in column. Regardless, all three plants are excellent at crowd controlling, and they will prove to be useful in both normal levels and Endless Zone, due to the constantly escalating amount of zombies compared to that of the first game. Like in the first game, Fume-shroom is effective against zombies that attempt to shield themselves from normal projectiles, such as Barrel Roller Zombie, Shield Zombie and Excavator Zombie. It is also useful in cleaning up tombstones, as it can hit up to four tombstones at once while still being able to damage zombies. Fume-shrooms is a great choice against Zombie Chickens in Wild West and Ice Weasels in Frostbite Caves. While it is slightly worse than Lightning Reed in combating Zombie Chickens because of the lower attack speed, Fume-shroom does a much better job against Ice Weasels as it can kill them in one hit, while Lightning Reed will require anywhere from four to eight hits to achieve the same result. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Fume-shrooms are the only non-lobbed-shot plants that are able to shoot zombies even if they are on the roof's slope. *Unlike other mushrooms, only the mushroom cap of the Fume-shroom moves. *In iPad version, the range of Fume-shroom becomes five squares instead of four. *In Versus Mode, when a Fume-shroom is near the red line and attacks multiple Zombie Gravestones, the gravestone closest to the Fume-shroom is damaged, while the gravestones behind it do not get damaged at all. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Fume-shroom's cap is slightly transparent, most noticeable when Fume-shroom is given Plant Food. *Its attack was glitched in the 3.4.4 update, being able to deal splash damage on adjacent lanes like Snapdragon, and could reach five tiles in front of it instead of four. This was fixed in the 3.5.1 update. See also *Gloom-shroom *Fumes *Mushrooms *Laser Bean es:Humoseta fr:Champi-fumée ru:Дымогриб Category:Mushrooms Category:Night obtained plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Night Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Tier 3 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Offensive plants (All Stars)